


Didn’t Expect to see you Here

by zombz_comz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, ishimondo - Freeform, just sad Taka backstory, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombz_comz/pseuds/zombz_comz
Summary: When Makoto finds that Taka is overworked and stressed out, he recommends visiting a local nature exhibition with a beautiful light show at night.  Taka found the excursion to be of his liking, but didn’t expect to see a familiar face there.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182





	Didn’t Expect to see you Here

**Author's Note:**

> I took a trip to a local place called Brookgreen Gardens, and it’s basically just a place to admire wildlife, the different ecosystems in the area, and garden areas with different statues. As a Hellenistic Wiccan, I did find spiritual comfort in being there, especially when there was a beautiful golden sculpture of Dionysus. My point is that this is the inspiration for that, and I’m not making Taka Wiccan, but I might write things classifying them as “spiritual” or with “auras” because that’s how I felt when at the gardens.

“You okay Kiyotaka? You’ve been seeming out of it for a while.” 

Taka looked up at Makoto, who had prompted the question. “Oh! I’m quite fine! But I will say that I’ve been quite stressed and tired lately. School work must be getting to my head again.” 

Makoto hummed in thought, as he usually did, before snapping his fingers in realization. “Oh! I actually know something that could maybe help you relax! I don’t know how much you’re into nature, but there’s a really nice place about twenty minutes away. It’s a garden walk area, with sculptures and wildlife.” 

“I thank you for the suggestion, but I simply have no time to make any excursions during the day for events like that.” 

“It’s open all hours actually! The night is the best time to go! They have it lit up with little lights hanging from trees and just around the area. I think you’d like it.” 

Taka thanked Makoto for the advice before returning to his schoolwork. He looked up again only to see Mondo. Oh gods, Mondo. Kiyotaka was head over heels for that man, but he couldn’t show it outright. He’d recently become friends with the reformed delinquent, which didn’t help. But Mondo probably wasn’t gay, and if he was, he’d want a strong boyfriend who could probably ride a motorcycle and handle his explosive personality. Taka could do one of those things, but he’d convinced himself that he just wasn’t Mondo’s type.

Thinking about it logically, there was probably also stress from his pent up feelings that he insisted on pushing down. Schoolwork at Hopes Peak was already strenuous as it is, and this little crush did not help. 

The thought led to a last minute decision, and there he was, standing at the entrance of the botanical garden site that Makoto had recommended. Late night tickets to get in were cheaper than normal, and at first, he didn’t understand the appeal of a place like this. But the further he ventured into the pathways lined with the occasional sculpture, the more he felt himself let go and relax. 

The small fairy lights dangling from the trees and overhangs became more apparent, and the pathways were lit with candles inside of jars that had been placed carefully onto wooden poles. 

Occasionally he’d glance somewhere for a split second and swear he saw someone familiar walking behind brush, but he pushed it off as his eyes tricking him in the dark. 

The whole place gave him some sort of feel-good and peaceful aura, the only noises being from the nocturnal insects and the few older couples walking through. It would often make Taka wish that he wasn’t doing this by himself. And as he stared off at a magnificent sculpting of a Pegasus with a fountain surrounding it, he imagined that Mondo was there with him, and as they stood together at the fountain, he smiled, leaned in, and-

No. Taka sighed, realizing he’d wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to feel like he was being held. He came here to forget Mondo, not to fantasize more. He read the nameplate quickly before moving on. It was honestly just more information about the sculpture’s maker rather than the story behind it. 

Taka found himself wander from the open paths to a new area, where brick walls lined with vines and forestry stood at tall heights, making it feel almost like a labyrinth. These sculpture’s information plates started to become more vivid with stories, and realized he was looking at Hellenistic figures, like statues of Poseidon and the other gods and goddesses, mythical creatures of the mythology, and so much more. 

The candles and strings of lights disappeared, the only being the few hanging from the trees. And as Taka looked closer, the trees were huge, looking as if they’d been here for centuries. Another large statue fountain was lit near the middle of the maze of walls, and Taka decided to rest there, leaning against the tall brick foundation holding in the water. The noises of water flowing slowly into the pool made him forget about his worries for a while, immersing him into a calm feeling. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Taka.” 

He jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see the person he was trying to forget. 

“Mondo! Uh..” he couldn’t form any words until realizing where they were. “Huh... I guess I didn’t expect to see you here either.” 

Mondo leaned against the wall with Taka, shrugging. “I dunno. I came cause I heard you talking with Makoto in class about this place. It’s been a really stressful time for me too I guess. I didn’t think you were much of a nature person, bro.” 

“I mean...” Taka looked back at the fountain. “Not really. I guess I just took Makoto’s word and hoped for the best. He was right though.”

“Like always?” Mondo snickered. Makoto always knew how to help somehow, and always figured out a situation with surprising accuracy. He really was something. 

The flow of water slowly became the only thing heard, both students settling into a comfortable silence. So many thoughts started rushing through Taka’s head. Mondo was here, but he didn’t want him to be here. Scratch that. He did want him to be here. In fact, he wanted to tell Mondo how he felt, pull him down and just kiss him until he got the point.

“Hey, you okay? You look really zoned out.”

“Huh? Oh! I’m fine!” Taka seized up, hands put up defensively. 

Mondo shrugged, “Ok then. Let’s go check out everything else then, yeah? We’ve been here for a while.” 

Taka followed the biker through the labyrinth, both taking the time to see each piece of art. Taka read the information out loud, slowly growing fond of Greek mythology with each story to tell. It was intriguing, but he always found himself looking at Mondo in some way, catching himself and feeling guilty. Mondo didn’t like him like that, and his glances only made him realize that more. 

They were walking to a new area when Taka saw something strange. “Mondo? Do you see that?” 

“Huh?”

“Those lights. They look like they’re on lines. And I hear water.” 

Mondo looked over, making a small noise of surprise. “Oh damn. I guess it’s a different part of the trail.” 

“Does the path lead there maybe?” 

“Hell if I know. Let’s jump the wall.” Taka went to refuse, but Mondo shut him up. “Listen. There’s no guards and no one is around here. Let’s just do it.” 

Before he could protest, Mondo had already gone over. “Holy shit! Come on, this is so cool!” 

Taka looked for reassurance before scrambling over the wall, losing his grip as he came down. A pair of strong arms caught him and brought him back up. 

“You okay?” 

Taka nodded, face slightly flushing. He was a little too close to Mondo’s face. He wanted to take the moment and just kiss him. He was right there. But Taka knew better, letting himself leave the grip and dusting off his outfit, pushing his feelings down for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. 

The area made Taka gasp. The lights were strung all around the high area. They were dim, but bright enough to light up the area. There were overhangs and benches. The main part was the huge fountain. There were sculptures of men playing music in dramatic poses, almost pulled right out of a festival. 

“Wow.” 

Flowing water reached his ears again, and he let himself fall to his knees. His eyes started tearing up, and it wasn’t long before they were full tears. It all happened so suddenly, but if he were to explain it, it would probably be the fact that he’d been holding shit in this entire time. He’d been overworking himself and pushing emotions down, and it just got to him in that moment. And it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Shit, Taka are you okay? Kiyotaka?” Mondo was at his side quickly, arm around his shoulders. 

Taka wiped a few tears from his eyes and nodded, sniffing. “Yeah. Yeah I’m good. It’s just... I’ve been doing so much, stressing myself out. I just...”

“Hit a breaking point.” Mondo finished. 

Taka nodded, turning away from the sculpture and letting his back rest against the fountain wall. Mondo joined him, neither looking at each other.

“What’s been going on?” Mondo asked all of a sudden, breaking their silence. 

“I don’t know. Family stuff.” Taka sighed when he was urged on. “I’m doing more than I need to with my work because my parents think what I was doing before wasn’t good enough. I’m trying but it’s just.. too much. I just want to be good enough for them...” 

“Is this about the whole thing with your grandfather again?” Taka nodded, causing Mondo to groan. “Listen, I get family is important sometimes, but if they push you to where you’re breaking down from stress in front of a fountain then they aren’t worth it.”

“But-“

“No buts! You need to think less about them, and more about the people who actually love you.” 

“People like me, they don’t ‘love’ me.” 

“That’s bullshit, because I do.” 

Taka lost all words. He processed what was said for a moment before he started to tear up again. “Don’t just say that.” 

“I mean it though!”

“In what way?”

“As in the ‘I want to be your boyfriend’ way!” 

The Moral Compass shook his head, tears coming back full force. He had to be joking. Mondo wouldn’t love him. He wasn’t good enough. 

“Don’t joke around like that Mondo! I’m serious!”

“The fuck do you mean?! I am serious!” 

“You can’t be! There’s no way you’d love me!” 

They stared at each other for a moment, both silent. That’s when Mondo put a hand on the other’s shoulder and leaned in. Taka’s breathing quickened, and before he could ask what was going on, his lips were connected with the biker’s. It was short, but gave a reassurance to both of them. That’s when Taka took the chance to lean back in, catching Mondo by surprise. 

It wasn’t long before Taka had his arms wrapped around Mondo’s neck, the other responding by putting his hands around the smaller male’s waist and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They pulled away for air, resting their foreheads together. 

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much I’ve been thinking about this happening tonight.”

“Shit, me too.” 

Taka hummed in response before looking back up. “So you really do mean it?” 

“What the hell? Do I have to show you again that I love you?” 

“Maybe.”


End file.
